Dessert
by lifeinahole
Summary: A week after Doubles takes place, Sora invites Riku over for his real present.  RikuSora with a lemonysweet taste.  :D


Title: Dessert  
Author: lifeinahole27  
Pairing: RikuxSora  
Rating: NC-17 for boys doing a lot more than kissing.  
Warnings: Just what the rating says. AKA food-smex! And a bit of fluff at the end.  
Word Count: 2,431  
A/N: This was one of those cases where my muses woke me up right as I went to sleep and made me write this… and then abandoned me three minutes later. So here's the continuation of "Doubles"! shooting nasty looks at the muses

Also- For anyone going to **OTAKON**, I'm going to be there. Just look for a Russell Tringham running around with a tan bag. My badge will read "Sar- lifeinahole27".

* * *

Take out of Riku's favorite meal, from his favorite restaurant had cost Sora thirty munny for both of them. All the dessert items he had purchased from the store had been another twenty munny. Then there was that swatch of red fabric to wrap it all up. That had been another twenty-five munny.

Kairi had helped Sora with everything, but they still hadn't been able to organize it all for the actual day of Riku's birthday. A week and three days later, Sora was finally able to implement his birthday surprise.

At 6:30, Sora picked up the food on his way back from the grocery store. He took it back to his place and set the food in the oven to keep it warm, and set the desserts in the refrigerator to keep them cold. He showered quickly and threw on jeans and a t-shirt, knowing Riku would be wearing much the same when he got there.

He had only thought of this idea two weeks prior to Riku's birthday, but since their work schedules had been off, and he couldn't get a hold of the restaurant in time, Sora had planned it for the week after. It was supposed to be the night he confessed to Riku how he felt.

Instead they ended up getting tanked at Riku's birthday celebration and they woke up the next morning in Riku's bed with no recollection of how they had gotten there.

_It all worked out in the end_, Sora mused as he spread a red table cloth out and smoothed the creases away. He set the table meticulously and at 7:20, he pulled the food out of the oven and set the serving plates on the table. With the separation of a week and only a phone call or two for contact, Sora was not surprised when his doorbell rang at 7:22.

Less than two steps into Sora's apartment, Riku pulled Sora close and held him tight.

"I've missed you," Riku said sincerely and smiled warmly at the younger man. To his pleasure, Sora turned a satisfying shade of red and ducked his head against Riku's shoulder.

"Missed you too," he said quietly. "Happy belated Birthday. Ready for dinner?" Riku nodded and let himself be led to the table.

Dinner passed quaintly as they caught up from the last week. Sora had trouble telling his stories from work because Riku kept tapping his foot against Sora's. Riku kept trailing off because he'd suddenly find himself staring at the man he had known for so long, and just recently so intimately.

"So, you had intended on telling me at a moment like this that you were attracted to me?" Riku asked at a lull in the conversation.

"I was aiming more for dessert, but that's kind of a null point now."

"Yeah, we woke up hung-over and screwed like rabbits instead." At the simile, Sora nearly spit out his water but ended up inhaling it instead. Riku laughed and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Thanks for so bluntly stating it," Sora wheezed out as he finally got his breathing under control again. Riku just laughed again, leaning over to kiss Sora lightly before his chuckling subsided.

"So what is for dessert?"

"Why don't you go wash your hands for about ten minutes so I have time to set it up, okay?"

"Fair enough. Can I play with the rubber ducky too?" Riku dodged Sora's playful smack on the rear and escaped to the bathroom. He could hear Sora quickly clearing the table and plates clinking together. Sitting on the counter, he listened to every little sound and tried to figure out what Sora had planned for him. He practically ran out of the bathroom when Sora called to him...

…And stopped just as suddenly in his tracks as he took in the sight before him.

Sora was leaning back on his elbows, legs open invitingly, as he sat on the table with desserts displayed all around him. Every single dessert was a favorite of Riku's, but the chocolates, crèmes and berries weren't what held his attention: The centerpiece was.

A silky strip of red fabric was wrapped loosely several times around Sora's hips. It went to his mid-thighs and then just fell away, draping onto the table and floor. If Riku could tear his eyes away, he would've noticed that there weren't any plates in the near vicinity.

"I think I would've noticed that you had feelings for me very quickly," Riku said, working his tongue and mouth and feet so he could move and speak at the same time. Sora watched as Riku stepped forward and stopped between his knees.

"It would've gone a little more subtly had the day after your birthday not occurred." Sora pulled Riku's shirt up and over his head and tugged Riku closer so he was resting between his thighs.

"So here's the deal. You get to make a Sora Sundae. I'm all yours. But there's a catch."

"What kind of catch?"

"None of these substances can enter any orifice besides my mouth," he said darkly. "If they do, I will disown you." Riku laughed and dipped a finger into the whipped cream next to Sora's hip.

"I think I can follow that rule," he said as he spread the cream across Sora's chest. With one swift swipe of his tongue he licked the cream off. Sora sucked in a breath sharply. Riku moved back to Sora's lips and kissed him, parting the younger man's lips with his tongue and sharing the taste of the cream in his mouth.

Riku pulled back and looked down at Sora's lap. He grinned smugly as he saw his erection straining against the red satin.

Riku picked up one of the strawberries and bit off the end of it. He rubbed the open end across Sora's throat, licking up the sweet juice right after. Sora was working on the belt holding up Riku's pants, fingers fumbling as they tried to grasp the buckle.

"This is going to get broken soon if you don't get it off," Sora muttered as he started tugging on it.

"So impatient," Riku admonished against Sora's neck as he reached down and unclasped the buckle. Sora smirked and pulled Riku's jeans down, leaving him in just his boxers.

"We're not going to use any of your wonderful desserts if you keep this up," Riku said, raising an eyebrow at Sora. He kicked out of his jeans while he had the chance, knowing that if he didn't he'd end up tripping on them later.

"Fine, fine! Go to town," Sora responded and leaned back on his elbows.

Riku chuckled; he reached for a bowl of chocolate sauce and tipped it, letting some drip onto Sora's chest. He smeared it around a little, making swirling patterns on the brunette's chest. While his breathing had hitched drastically, Sora was making a face at Riku.

"It's like finger-painting all over again," Sora grinned and rolled his eyes. Riku smiled up at him as he drew an "I", a heart, and a "U".

"Cute," Sora muttered, pulling Riku's mouth back to his own again.

"Lay back," Riku said as he pulled away. "I want to play."

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Sora thought out loud.

"I'll still make you feel good," Riku promised.

Sora could only feel as Riku picked up various toppings and spreads them across his chest and abdomen. There were small licks as Riku tweaked his work. Minutes later, he stopped and stared at his creation and Sora lifted his head.

Sora propped himself up on his elbows again, staring down at the intricate design of swirls and patterns that started from his collarbone, down to his navel. Every dessert item was represented on his chest.

"Somehow, when I thought of this, I never expected _this_ to be the way things turned out," Sora stated as he looked from Riku to the desserts and back again.

"We're just getting to the fun part though," Riku pointed out as he picked a berry at random and offered it to Sora. Before Sora could even finish chewing, he slapped a hand over his mouth to keep the food in.

Riku's attentions hadn't gone lost on Sora, and his erection had continued to stay present thanks to the sensations of the licks and nips Riku had been applying along his chest. At the moment Riku watched the berry enter Sora's mouth, he had scraped his teeth along the fabric that ran the length of Sora's cock.

Sora fell back against the table, stifling another moan when one of Riku's hands slid up his inner thigh and under the fabric.

"You need to learn to warn a guy when you're going to feed him and do _that_ at the same time," Sora admonished him. Riku just grinned at him again, eyes glinting with sexual tension and a hint of teasing.

"Sora," Riku said in the most serious tone he could manage. "I'm going to lick you clean now. You're going to help me, because this is dessert for two. Afterward, I'm going to give you a blowjob and probably screw you silly."

"Seems like you have a plan… I'll just let you stick to that," Sora said dazedly as he pulled Riku to kiss him.

Step one of Riku's plan was promtly thrown out the window as the kiss deepened. Riku abandoned the idea as Sora wrapped his legs around the older man. Riku pushed Sora back onto the table, bracing a hand on either side of the brunette's head.

Riku gave their dessert one more attempt as he licked a line of chocolate, marshmallow and caramel up, kissing Sora again to share the sweets on his tongue.

"Lube," Riku spit out when Sora's hands were slipping to the front of his boxers.

"On top of my clothes," Sora pointed, standing when Riku went to grab the lubrication and condoms to unwind the satin from his hips. Strawberries and chocolate chips tumbled to the floor as he stood; Sora brushed off the ones that were too stubborn to fall.

Riku came back; lube in one hand, condoms in the other. He had pulled his hair back and his boxers were slipping steadily down his hips. Sora helped him out of them, sliding them carefully over Riku's erection.

Riku took advantage while Sora was occupied with his boxers to lean in and nibble on his earlobe. At the same time, he reached down and stroked Sora's erection from tip to base and back up again. Sora clasped onto him as his knees wobbled, and the design on his body copied itself onto Riku's chest.

Riku pushed Sora back onto the table, nudging him gently to lie back all the way. He spread the brunette's legs and coated a finger with the clear gel. Trying quickly to prepare the younger man, while also attempting to be patient and not hurt him was proving to be a challenge for Riku. As soon as Sora started pushing back against his finger though, he added the second, not hesitating as Sora let him know he wasn't hurting.

Riku pulled his fingers out, rolling a condom on quickly and resumed his earlier position: one hand braced at the side of Sora's head, and Sora's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Those legs pulled him closer and he positioned his erection at Sora's entrance, pushing in slow enough not to hurt and fast enough to make them both moan in pleasure.

Neither could hold back after that, and Sora arched up off the table as Riku pulled out and slid back in just a little faster. Each thrust sped up, little by little and Sora started moving his hips to meet Riku's in the same rhythm.

Sora shuddered as Riku hit his prostate, the silver-haired man's thrusts now angled to hit there every time he pushed in. Riku's hand slid down to grasp his cock, stroking easily with the lubrication that was still partially on his fingers. Soon Sora felt his body tightening, his balls drawing up and he reached climax; his semen just adding to the mess of liquids on his belly.

Riku's momentum sped up at the sensation of Sora's opening tightening around him. He lasted only a few more thrusts before his orgasm took over, draining him of his seed and the rest of his energy.

Sora's arms came around Riku as he slumped over, trying hard to remain standing so as not to injure either of them. When Riku caught his breath, he pulled out, stripping off the condom and throwing it away before returning to Sora. He helped the younger man off the table and chuckled as Sora winced at the mess all over his body. Riku dragged a finger through the mess on Sora's stomach and licked it off, grinning around his finger at the look Sora gave him.

"Tastes pretty damn good if you ask me."

"Maybe next time we'll actually eat the desserts instead of throwing them on the floor," Sora mused as he turned to look at their destruction. Bowls had been knocked off the table in the process and toppings were splattered all over the floor.

"I'll help you clean up after we get out of the shower," Riku said, amused at the fact that Sora had already mentioned the "next time" they would do this. He slipped an arm around Sora's waist and let himself be led off to the bathroom, already anticipating the clean up.

Three years later, on their anniversary, the scene was much the same as it had been the first time. The table was still intact, as the evening had just begun, but now it took place in _their_ apartment instead of just Sora's.

Sora waited patiently as Riku created his next work of art, staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Almost finished," Riku murmured, still concentrating as he added the last chocolate chip. "Aaaaand- done."

Sora sat up and stared at the message on his own chest. Riku had even been considerate enough to put it upside-down to make it easier to read. His jaw dropped and he flung himself into Riku's arms, immediately smearing the question across both of them.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Riku asked as the brunette in his arms kissed him soundly.

"That's a yes," Sora said, smiling at him as he pulled away. He kissed Riku again, not noticing at all when the chocolate chips fell away when Riku pulled him closer.

* * *

**End Notes**: This story really did knock me over. I started it the week after "Doubles" and it wouldn't go anywhere. For anyone who didn't get it, the question on Sora's chest has to do with marriage. 


End file.
